


slow hands ;; ben hardy

by taylorsroger (buckyrogers)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Golden Globe Awards, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyrogers/pseuds/taylorsroger
Summary: It’s Golden Globe Awards night! The reader gets all turned on over Ben in a suit.





	slow hands ;; ben hardy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, well, see you all in hell, my lovelies. I’ve sinned. I know it’s a bit late, considering that the Golden Globes happened last week, but it was a busy one for me and I just got to finish writing it today. Inspired by Niall Horan’s song Slow Hands. Hm, suit kink? Does that even exist? There’s a lot of swearing. Also, dirty-talking, fingering, oral sex (male and female receiving), very slight tight-riding, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it, please!). Hope you like it. Also, sorry for any mistakes! Keep in mind that English is not my first language.

The sleepless city lights blazed brightly as the car accelerated through the crowded avenues and streets. Ben and YN, on the backseat, headed back to the fancy hotel they were staying while in Los Angeles. Ben had his head propped against YN’s shoulder as one of her hands slowly caressed his scalp, which caused him to doze off after all the agitation of the night. YN watched the high buildings towering over the traffic, the people on the streets, the starry sky even though the bright lights practically erased all of them. She would never have imagined one day she would be the one living that  _celebrity life_ , but there both of them were, fighting for their place in the movie industry.

She averted her dreamy gaze to Ben, smiling softly at his drowsy state. Her other hand rested on his tight, absentmindedly rubbing her thumb against it. Ben had one of his hands loosely wrapped around YN’s waist. He sleepily hid his face in the crook of her neck, lightly pressing his lips against her skin. She hummed quietly at his gesture.

“I love you, YN,” Ben whispered, dragging his lips up her neck until he reached the corner of her lips, the dark red lipstick fading slightly.

“I love you too, Ben,” she pecked his lips, pressing her hand against his tight and squeezing it softly.

“God, I still can’t believe we won both categories,” he mumbled against her skin. “This is a dream.”

“It’s not a dream, Ben. You definitely deserved both of them,” YN smiled as Ben snuggled up to her. “I’m so proud of you all.”

Until they reached the hotel, both of them stayed in a comfortable silence. Every now and then, Ben would peck YN’s lips out of the blue, causing her to smile and reciprocate the gesture. However, her kisses were longer, passionate and slightly needy. The truth was that she had to endure a _long_  night beside Ben in that suit, which had her feeling  _extremely_  frustrated by the end of the ceremony. She loved the way it fit him perfectly. God, it was driving her crazy how his trousers were just tight enough and how his jacket wrapped around his rather muscular body.  She kept biting her lips, pressing them in a thin line as she intently watched him interact with all the people who came to congratulate the cast.

When both of them stepped out of the car and reached the inside of the building, the hotel hall was strangely quiet compared to the constant buzz of the ceremony and the celebration party. Apart from a few other guests that were on the ceremony by the fancy dresses and suits that were around, there were few hotel workers to welcome those who arrived late at night.

It was only after getting to the elevator that YN broke the silence that had settled in between them. Seeing the doors close in front of them and leaving them alone inside the machine, she quickly turned to Ben, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. A smirk plastered across her lips as his hands pressed against her back.

“You know I have a thing for men in suits,”   she whispered hoarsely in his ear after kissing the spot right below it. She had to actually suppress a filthy moan at the thought of them fucking in the elevator, his tie askew, the button up shirt half undone and the jacket long forgotten on the marble floor. “And I had to watch you the whole fucking night in this one.”

She slowly ran her fingers down his black tie, biting her lips as she sensed his breath hitch in his throat. Ben gulped quietly, intently watching YN’s movements. For a moment he stayed still, his mind processing YN’s arousing words. Her fingers reached the waistband of his trousers and she bit her lips eagerly.

“Watch out, love,” Ben warned sternly, his intense blue eyes locking with hers as he pulled her hand away. Their faces were so close, YN could smell a faint scent of alcohol on Ben’s breath.

“Or what?” she asked innocently against his lips. “Are you ripping this dress from me right in an elevator, Ben?”

“Fuck,” Ben exhaled in frustration, taking one of his hands to his combed blonde hair and sliding it through his locks. All of the tiredness from before due to the endless celebration was completely gone.

“Hm, you do want me out of this dress, don’t you, Ben?” YN laughed quietly, capturing Ben’s lips in a slow and sensual kiss when the elevator dinged and a masculine voice announced the floor number.

They stumbled out of it when the doors slid open, YN pulling at her dress to prevent herself from stepping over it. The hallway was silent and the lights were off until they stepped under a sensor, causing all of the yellow lights to quickly lit up.

“You look stunning in this dress, YN, I must admit it,” Ben had his hands on YN’s waist, his eyes eagerly met hers once again, trying to find the same needy feeling hidden inside of them. “But, yes, I’d rather see you out of it.”

YN laughed loudly. “Oh, and what exactly do you have in mind, Mr. Hardy?”

Ben smirked. “Maybe eat you out in this suit? Would you like that, love?”

YN closed her eyes, whining in anticipation at Ben’s words. “Yes, Ben.”

Ben pressed his lips against hers, biting her bottom lip and slightly tugging at it. “Hell, you fucking like that.”

YN could feel her arousal pulsing in her veins, making her hands shake in desire. “Are you going to make me feel good? So good that I’ll moan your name until dawn while you eat me out?”

“You bet,” Ben’s eyes lit up as he licked his lips.

She and Ben hurried to their hotel room not being able to keep their hands off of each other, stealing kisses and sharing the same burning desire. Ben pushed YN to the nearest hallway wall as they reached their door, crashing his lips against YN’s neck. He hungrily bit at her skin and sucked faint hickeys as he blindly tried to find the slot to push the card in and unlock the door.

“So eager, aren’t we?” YN teased, pulling the card from his hands and pushing it hard in the slot as he kept kissing her neck.

She pushed the door open and their lips met once again in a quick kiss. Ben held on to her body as they entered the room and YN turned on a few of the lights.

“God, I could look at you in this suit forever,” she moaned against his lips, eyes closed in pure bliss as his mouth worked wonders on her skin. Her mind kept wandering to filthy scenarios where Ben ate her out in that marvelous suit, where she pulled at his black tie while unbuttoning his shirt, where she would tight-ride him in that trousers. Her body shivered.

“You fucking have a kink for it,” Ben whispered, bemused at her words.

“Guess I do,” she laughed as she kicked her uncomfortable high heels off.

Ben got rid of his jacket and the pair of shoes, kicking it aside. His hands eagerly wandered to her back, looking for the dress zipper. YN turned her back to him in order to help him find it easily. As he slid the zipper down, he slowly kissed her shoulders, letting his lips wander through her skin and sending shivers down her spine. YN soon let the dress fall to the floor, stepping out of it as Ben’s eyes lit up at the sight of her almost naked body, only in panties. His arms wrapped around YN’s figure, pulling her slowly to the bed as they kissed again. His tongue entered her mouth, smearing saliva all around their lips as they tenderly kissed, every now and then bumping their noses.

“Can you keep the suit?” she quietly asked, running her fingers down his cheek.

Ben smirked, “You want me to eat you out wearing it?”

She nodded as her fingers wrapped around his black tie, losing it around his neck. He carefully pushed her against the bed, making her seat on the edge of the mattress, leaning his hands on either side of her as their lips met once again in a filthy kiss. It was needier and messier. Their tongues mingled and their breaths ran shorter. YN’s cupped Ben’s face as one of his hands ran up her thigh.

He knelt against the soft mat at the end of the bed and spread her legs open, biting his lips as their eyes met. YN intently watched every single one of his moves, loving the tingling sensation that his touch caused on her body. Both of Ben’s hands were on her thighs now, massaging her skin as his mouth pressed kisses against it. Her breath hitched. She propped herself on her elbows as Ben’s lips approached her aching core. She bucked her hips slightly when he licked her clit through the thin fabric of her panties.

“Oh, yes,” she whispered, letting her body collapse against the soft mattress.

“Hm, someone’s eager,” Ben chuckled, rubbing his fingers against her folds, feeling her wetness. “Look at your damp panties.”

She closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. “I had to look at you in this damn suit the whole fucking night. Don’t act like you didn’t expect it.”

“Oh, I did expect it, love,” he uttered in a raspy tone, making YN’s body tingle at those sounds.

“You better.” she answered annoyed at the slow and teasing pace in which his fingers moved. Ben had his blue eyes glued on her, intently watching her fall apart as he bit lips at that sight. “Because I wasn’t going to be all worked up for nothing.”

“I just didn’t know the suit would be such a turn on for you.” he whispered against her thighs, kissing and licking them, oh, so close to her pussy.

“I thought we were never leaving,” she complained.

“Oh, poor YN,” Ben teased. “ Guess I have to make it up to you, yeah?”

Ben licked her pussy once again and kissed her clit lightly. She hissed, a smile finding its way to her lips. He then hooked two of his fingers on the waistband of her panties and pulled it down her legs, throwing it at his knees and quickly getting up. He crawled on the bed above her body. YN noticed the way the button up shirt hugged his muscles as he propped his arms on either side of her head, eliciting a soft whimper at the sight. She reached for the buttons of it and half-unbuttoned the shirt. Ben’s lips were against her neck once again, his chest moving up and down quickly as her fingers touched his skin while unbuttoning the shirt.

He sucked at the spot right below her ear, as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. At that, his knee slightly brushed against her core, which made her moan at the sudden friction. One of her hands gripped his strong arm, as she tilted his head to give him more access to her neck. He worked his lips against every single sweet spot that made shivers run down her spine. YN would elicit needy whimpers and moans, arching her back in pleasure as his knee would insistently brush against her folds.

“How much do you like it, love?” Ben uttered against her skin, kissing her collarbones and slowly tracing a patch down to her breasts.

“A-A lot.” YN stuttered as his tongue teased one of her nipples, taking it inside of his mouth and playing with it. “Shit.”

Ben kept teasing her, sucking it and running his tongue around it. YN could barely handle her frustration at the lack of attention to her aching core, her juices spread through her folds. She bucked her hips against Ben’s knee, crying out at the sudden wave of intense pleasure.

“Oh, love,” Ben licked her stomach. “You need so much attention, don’t you? So  _needy_.”

“ _Please_ , Ben,” she whimpered, closing her eyes. YN was completely lost under Ben’s touch, feeling the anticipation in her body and her blood run hot and fast as her desire increased and her body begged to be touched.

The truth was that Ben was achingly hard at the sight of YN begging like that. He cursed under his breath at his tight pants and slowly dragged his fingers down YN’s stomach until he reached her pussy, rubbing it at a slow pace once again. He would eventually touch her clit as his fingers ran up and now, which had YN sighing both in relief and pleasure.

He kneeled once again against the soft mat and pulled her legs up so that her heels were propped on the edge of the mattress. Without any warning, Ben dip his tongue in her juices, licking her folds up to her clit. YN moaned against her lips, as she bit them anxiously. Ben wrapped his lips around her clit, lapping at it at a fast pace while his fingers teased at their entrance.

“Shit, Ben,” YN whimpered, her fingers reaching for his blonde hair and closing around his locks, making him hum in appreciation, which sent delicious vibrations through YN’s body.

Her hips buckled slightly when he pushed two of his fingers inside of her, a loud and filthy moan of his name echoed around the silent room, causing him to smirk against her clit. He pumped them in and out slowly as he ate her out and the pleasure running through her veins became almost unbearable.

“Oh, Ben…”

“What is it?” he asked softly, meeting her eyes as she watched his body covered in sweat as well as hers. “Does it feel good?”

She nodded eagerly as Ben pumped his fingers faster and deeper inside of her, his muscles burning at the repetitive movement of his fingers. He slowly got up, never ceasing to give her pleasure. Their lips met again in a messy kiss. Her juices were smeared around his lips, which glistened against the few lights lit at the corner of the room. Her tongue brushed his, adding saliva to her smeared juices. He bit her bottom lip, tugging slightly at it as she exhaled in pleasure.

He, then, slowly removed his fingers from inside of her, holding her hands above her head, fingers intertwined as they kissed hungrily and he grinded against her wet and ravished pussy. His trousers slightly damp.

“Shit,  _yes_ ,” he mumbled against YN’s lips.

She felt her body would explode at the amount of pleasure building up inside of her. Ben’s grinding and cursing certainly weren’t helping. His black tie fell over her body, landing in between her breasts and his flushed chest pressed against her as their bodies mingled together.

“Fuck, these trousers are so tight,” he whined as YN’s lips traced his jawline, biting his skin.

“Oh, really?” she whispered in his ear, causing him to gulp in pleasure. YN disentangled their fingers and reached in between their bodies, palming his shaft through his trousers. “If you could look at yourself right now. All whiny and lost.”

She slowly pushed herself up on the mattress, her lips finding every sweet spot on Ben’s neck, his breathing uneven.

“Let me take these off?” she asked quietly, tugging at the waistband of his trousers, her eyes watching the outline of his dick in it. “Although you look  _delicious_  in them, I’d prefer your cock in my mouth.”

Ben’s breath hitched as he almost lost it. His eyes averted to YN’s hands in his lower body. “Fuck, you love dirty-talking, don’t you?”

“Does that make you feel aroused?” she smirked, pulling his shirt from inside his trousers and unbuttoning the latter, quickly pulling the zipper down.

After slowly pulling his pants as underwear off, Ben crawled to the bed once more, leaning his head against the headboard as his back crushed the soft pillows under his body. YN got on her knees and in between Ben’s legs, lips tracing a messy patch from his neck down to his stomach. As she did that, her hand wrapped around his hard and flushed cock, pumping him at an agonizingly slow pace. Ben’s blue and lust filled eyes watched YN intently, cursing under his breath. He still had his tie loose around his neck, with which YN didn’t waist time to play. His opened shirt fell idly against the mattress, the fabric still hugging his arms. YN licked at his tip, making Ben’s hips stutter in eagerness.

“ _So fucking eager,_ ” she uttered, kissing his thighs and inching closer to his shaft.

YN, then, licked a long stripe from the base to the tip, tasting his salty pre-cum, soon wrapping her lips around it and slightly bobbing her head. Ben hissed at the gesture, the arousal at that sight made his body shiver.

“Oh, fuck, YN,” he mumbled, jerking his hips into her mouth.

“Are you cumming in my mouth already, Ben?” she teased. “I thought you’d last longer, you know?”

She took his cock inside her mouth again, hollowing her cheeks around it, causing Ben to close his eyes in pure bliss, so lost under her words and her delicate touch. He seemed to muster every single strength left in his body to not cum right them and there. YN kept pleasuring Ben until her jaw burned in pain, her hands wrapped around the base of his cock, where she couldn’t reach with her mouth.

Teasing at his tip, YN propped herself up, a single string of saliva connecting her lips to his hard dick when she sucked him for one last time. Pumping him, she sat on her knees, her other hand wrapped around his tie. She slowly pulled him in her direction, kissing his lips hungrily. Ben’s hands fiercely cupped her face as their tongues mingled and she hummed in appreciation.

Soon, Ben had her trapped under his body as she pulled at the delicate fabric of his shirt, finally getting rid of the remaining pieces of cloth on his body. Propping himself on his elbows, he pressed his body against YN’s, reaching for her hands once again and intertwining their fingers. She bit her lips at the sight of his cock brushing against her entrance.

“Please, don’t tease me,” she begged, Ben laughed lovingly at her words.

“You’re lucky tonight,” he answered, searching for the same passion in her eyes. Apart from all the lust and roughness of the moment, it was still an intimate one.

He pushed himself inside of her in a slow motion, letting her adjust to his size stretching her walls. She closed her eyes and sighed as a sharp wave of pain quickly ran through her body. His lips met her shoulder blades, kissing her skin, tracing a patch to the junction between her shoulder and neck. Her fingers pressed against his ones fiercely.

“God, that’s heavenly good,” she murmured, opening her eyes to meet Ben’s. He smiled and slammed his cock harder inside of her, moans erupting from his parted lips, as a satisfied smile found its way on her face.

“All lost in pleasure, aren’t we?” he gnawed at his lips, preventing curses from escaping them. She hummed in appreciation, spreading her legs wider while chasing her orgasm.

Her hips jerked, meeting with his thrusts as Ben hit the same pleasurable spot over and over again, pouring deep into her. Their moans were loud and filthy as their breaths ran short and their orgasms approached. Ben quickly disentangled his fingers from hers and sat up on the bed, pulling at YN’s hips, the pleasure was almost unbearable.

“ _Ben!_ ” YN shouted when his fingers met her clit, rubbing them at a fast pace continuously and vigorously. “Ben, oh, shit. Shit. It feels so… Good….”

“Y-Yeah?” his asked breathless, face flushed as his other hand dig on her skin. Her walls repetitively clenched around his shaft, which had him silent crying out in pleasure.

At that sight, her orgasm exploded through her body, making her arch back and her yes close shut as she moaned and whimpered Ben’s name and incomprehensible curses fell from her lips. Her breath was shallow as her nails dig on his waist and her hips jerked away from his touch. A few tears escaped from her eyes due to the intense pleasure running through her veins. Ben quickly pulled out of her, wrapping one of his hands around his cock and pumping it fast.

“Bloody hell,” he exhaled, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure. He felt his hips stuttering and growing weaker as he chased his orgasm. He felt he would pass out as his muscles burned in pain. YN pulled herself up, sitting on the bed, legs still spread open in front of Ben as she caught her breath. She reached for his cock, wrapping one of her hands around its tip and letting the fast moves of his hand to collide with hers kept still, teasing his tip. He was soon cumming over the sheets, as his lips fell open in a silent and long moan. Sweat glistened on his forehead. His lips jerked violently at the oversensitivity as he rode out his orgasm, slowly opening his eyes.

He laughed slightly, quite relieved, and leaned against her lips. “Can we go to ceremonies more often so that you can get all turned on over my suit?”

“Shut up,” she laughed, cheeks burning in a slight shade of red.


End file.
